Better than a NightLight
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: Little turtle tot Donny is scared of a storm when he his night-light goes out.  But, he has leo, who is infinitely better.  Brotherly fluff!  BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR MARIETHEMANIAC!  HAPPY B-DAY, GUUUURL!


**A/N: I had this dream the other night, were I was like, "I am going to be the bestest best friend ever, and post a brotherly fluff story for my best friend's birthday!" So, I write it up, and the big day rolls around, so I send her an e-card, and have been bouncing around all day, thinking, "She's gonna love her present, she's gonna love her present!" but then I realized, "OMTMNT, I STILL NEED TO FREAKIN' POST IT!" And by the time I had posted it, she was so mad at me for promising her a gift, and not giving it to her, she sent her cats in the mail to attack me, here in Canada. SO, in order for that not to happen, I'm posting it bright and early on Marie's birthday. Here you are, Boo! Happy birthday, twin =)**

**Special shout-out to Peechy-Keen, who helped me come up with a title for it! Without even knowing about the night-light issue in here. Skills! Thanks again, Tyler! And, to help tie in with the title, I changed one line from, "With Leo around, he's like a turtle shaped night-light, that doesn't glow" to "I have a big brother. He's better than a night light."**

BOOM!

Thunder roared through the sky, and in the sewers beneath the city that was currently being pelted by rain, a small, green figure, wearing a purple ninja mask, gave a squawk of fright, and choked back a sob, diving under the thin, worn out blanket on his sleeping mat.

Another loud _boooom!_ rent the air, and with a flicker, all the lights in the Hamato household, and across the city, went out.

Including little Donatello's night light.

His room now bathed in darkness, with no light anywhere, Donny yelped, then started crying.

"Master Splinter!" he called out, snuggling under his blanket. "I-it's s-s-scaryyyy!"

Donny huddled there, terrified of the storm, and the fact that it had taken his light away, when the pitter-patter of feet reached him.

"M-master Splinter?" the purple banded turtle whimpered, sitting up and looking in the direction of the doorway. He pulled his blanket up over his head, like a hood, and shivered, whimpering again at yet another crack of thunder.

"Master Splinter is looking for candles. Raphy tripped and cut himself, so Sensei needs light to find the bandages," the voice of Leo reached Donny's ears, and Donny felt himself relax, just a little bit. Big brother was here.

"L-leo, I'm-m s-s-s-scar-ared," the brainy turtle confessed in a whisper, and Leo immediately started picking his way through the room carefully, trying to find his brother without getting hurt on any of the loose tiles on the floor of the room.

Donny tensed at first, but then relaxed when he felt the weight of another being sitting down beside him.

Leo reached out a small little arm until he found his little brother and pulled him against his plastron. He patted the younger turtle's shell, as Donny whimpered with fright again.

"It's just two clouds bumping into each other," Leo said, reciting what their father and teacher had taught them. "Nothing to be afraid of."

Donny tensed and shot up. "There is too!" he protested, sniffling some-what pathetically. "It's not two clouds bumping together! It's a bolt of electricity, and it jumps between the ground and the clouds, and the boom is the sound of the electricity! It's so loud because it's close and it's s-s-scary!"

Leo paused not sure how to reply. Then he pulled Donny in for a hug again, then said, "It's alright little brother. I'll protect you. It's what I'm supposed to do. It's my job, 'cause I'm a big brother."

Donny curled tighter to Leo. "O-okay, Leo."

So the two children sat there, and snuggled together, in the pitch black, when a light appeared at the doorway. It was a candle, held by an old rat.

"My sons," Splinter said, stepping into the room. "Are you both alright? I'm sorry I could not come sooner, Donatello. Raphael was injured." Splinter held out the candle he was holding. "Would you like to use this as your night-light?"

Donny shook his head sleepily. "No thanks Sensei," he mumbled. "I have a big brother. He's better than a night-light."

~Insert witty line break here~

Donatello, now 15, flinched as a loud crack of thunder rent the air. Shaking his head at himself, he continued to work on his project, his steady hands pouring the liquid from one vial into another.

"Donny, it's almost 2 am," a voice said from the door, and Donny turned to see a blue banded turtle, leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed over his plastron.

Don blinked. "I know what time it is," he said, then added in a smaller voice, "I just couldn't sleep…" A loud boom echoed around the city, and Donny hissed, squeezing his eyes shut.

Leo smiled in an understanding way. "You were frightened." The way Leo said it, was the way someone states something, rather than asking it.

Donny looked at Leo pleadingly. "Shh!" he hissed, darting across the room, and pulling Leo inside, and shutting the door quickly. "Mikey or Raph might here you!"

Leo sighed, and laid a hand on his younger brother's arm. "Don, it's okay to have irrational fears. If thunder scares you, it's alright." Leo wrapped an arm around his younger brother. "I'm here. I'll stay with you until the storm is over, alright?"

Donny nodded. "Thanks, Leo."

**A/N: Naaaaaaahh. Super cute, awesome fluffiness, just for you Boo! I hope you have a great birthday! Now, if everyone will join for two songs!**

**Zum geburtstag viel gluck! (My keyboard doesn't put the dots over the "u", so just pretend they're there ^^)**

**Zum geburtstag viel gluck! **

**Zum geburtstag alles gute!**

**Zum geburtstag viel gluck! **

**ANNNND:**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**Happy birthday to you! **

**Happy birthday MarieTheManiac!**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**Now, review please! Here, I'll even show you where the review button is!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
